


Work Yourself Out

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gina turns to Captain Holt for further advice in impressing Kevin.  It goes about as well as can be expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



“Captain!” Gina’s voice was a sudden, quick shock to Raymond Holt’s eardrums as she rounded the corner, waving a handful of papers in her right hand. 

“Gina,” he said cordially. 

“Do you remember when I asked you for advice on getting all friendly-like with your man?”

“Yes, though I wish you wouldn’t put it that way.”

Gina held up a pair of tickets to the Carnegie revival of The Mikado. “He told me I should auction these off at the policeman’s ball this year. If I wanted to buy Scully a gift I would’ve picked up some Poo Pourri and a box of old donuts.”

“He does think Gilbert and Sullivan’s patter is a bit…pat.” His pause for comedic effect was lost on Gina, who glared at him. “I’m sorry your offering didn’t work out as planned.”

“Do you have any other ideas? I’m dying to do a brunch and gossip sesh with him but he’s so hard to crack.”

“Well, Kevin is a bit of an enigma. A puzzle piece. A rebel,” said Ray. “Perhaps you could offer to take him to the office supply store? Or perhaps a coffee shop. You could discuss Beyonce over some fine French roast.”

“That’s so dull.”

“Are you actually speaking ill of Beyonce?”

“Cut my tongue out if I ever do!” she replied. “But I want access to his hot goss without worrying about it backfiring on us both. So I guess I won’t be buttering him up.”

“Hmm,” Raymond scratched his chin. “I do believe I have a solution. Kevin’s school is looking for someone to arrange a performance for their alumni weekend. Would Dancy Regan be prepared to cut a rug on such short notice?”

“Dancy Regan doesn’t cut rugs! We burn them to the ground, boy!” He raised an eyebrow. She said, “so I guess that’s pretty much a yes.”

“Good. I will give you Kevin’s secretary’s number. Now, please do tell me what those papers in your hand are.”

“Oh! The mayor wants to talk to you in six. Something about cordoning off Sixth Avenue and the president.” Holt’s stomach tightened. “Don’t you feel better?” 

He supposed he would, once he knew the comfort of peace again himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
